The story of Konica the firebender
by Zulaiscool
Summary: a girl named Konica was abandoned by her family when she was very young but was then found and raised by a firebender.He changed her name to Chihiro.She was taught firebending.After 15 years her real family came,she became upset and became aang's new teac
1. The beginning of Konica

A few years ago…

A fire navy admiral and his family were riding in a boat on the river.

"Father where are we going" said a young boy

"We are going to the earth kingdom to rule it for days, and I must meet with the great general Iroh." Said the admiral

The boy went off to his mother

"Mother how's Konica doing" asked the boy

The mother lifted up her arm and showed her son the baby

"She's doing just great Haku, but she's a little sleepy," said the mother

All of a sudden the boat was under attacked by a bunch of earth benders.

"Father! What is going on!" asked young Haku

"We're being under attacked," answered Admiral Kahn

"Kahn! What will we do! We have to get the children to safety" said the mother

An earth bender through a rock at the mother which made her drop the baby in to the water

"My baby!" said the mother

Admiral Kahn quickly grabbed his wife before she went to save their child

"Haannah, its to late, I want to save her as much as u do but she'll be safer that way…" said Admiral Kahn

"But daddy, Konica is in the water and there is a water fall up a ahead" said Haku as he pointed out to his mother and father the waterfall

"My baby!" screamed Haannah as she tried to jump in again, but again Admiral Kahn was to fast that he grabbed her before she went in

"Haannah, you must understand, hopefully a miracle will happen and our baby will be saved," said the Admiral

"Daddy, isn't there another way?" asked Haku

"Listen Haku, you have to be a tough little soldier, I know you love your sister, but this is the only way," said Admiral Kahn

"Admiral Kahn, sir!" called out a soldier

"What is it?" answered the admiral

"These earth benders are too strong, I don't think we could fight them off" said the soldier

"Anything else?" questioned the Admiral

"Yes there is a baby swimming in the water" said the soldier

The admiral and his family had a blank face, and thought the soldier was nuts

"Look mommy! Look daddy! Konica is flowing in the water and she is being pushed to safety!" Pointed out Haku

"Son that is absurd, that is-" the admiral paused when he actually saw his daughter flowing nicely

"My lord, Kahn you were right a miracle will happen" said Haannah

"Yeah imagine that." Responded Kahn

The family believed in miracles after that, but it was actually a water bender in the bushes trying to save Konica…but what will happen to Konica next…


	2. Konica's new parent

After we left…

As Konica was flowing in the water going to safety, a man then found her. He took her to his home and cared for her. He check her to see if she was with someone from the earth and water nation, if she was he will burn her into ashes, but luckily he found a pendant with fire nation symbol on it, and also it had a sign that it belonged to Admiral Kahn.

"This baby is…the daughter of great Admiral Kahn, maybe I should give her back, wait the admiral might of done this on purpose, I remember my years working for him so I know how much he doesn't like these little interferences." Said the man.

He picked up the baby and said, "Hi there I'm your new daddy, my name is Tenchi," said the man.

He kept poking Konica to see her reaction, but in the end all she did was cry. Konica kept crying until Tenchi poked a strawberry into her mouth.

"Finally, the crying is over, ya know, for such a little baby, you are very loud." Said Tenchi

"Do you have a name, huh?" asked Tenchi

Konica just sneezed and kept biting the strawberry with her two front teeth and looked at Tenchi as if he was crazy

"Oh right, little midget babies like you can't talk, what should I name you?" said Tenchi.

"Hey what about Chihiro?" asked Tenchi, "Do you like that you little midget?"

Konica just sneezed, and fire came out

"Chihiro it is, you little midget" said Tenchi wiping the ash, "just u wait, when you grow up, I'll train you to be the best fire bender ever, I promise."

Tenchi took Chihiro in theroom putting her on a bed and said "wait here little poopers, I'll go get food, hopefully I'll catch a hog monkey or something good."

When Tenchi walked out of the house, and stranger came in trying to steal Chihiro. "This baby will be good enough, we'll steal her and force her to work for the firelord" said this deranged lunatic.

When the man lifted up Konica, his hands started to burn and he dropped her on the floor. Her eyes started to turn red. She had woken up and she wasn't really happy.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! What are you doing you little poop monster!" said the man.

Tenchi came back, "Hey what are you doing! Let go of my new daughter!" screamed Tenchi.

"Have her! She burned my hands, and she'll never be anything except for a failure to the firelord!" said the mysterious man as he ran.

The bad man came out of thehouse running, Tenchi looked at him as if he was a crazy person.

He then looked at Konica and said, "Ya know what Chihiro, for a little baby you are truly amazing, you even took on a crazy lunatic who tried to kidnap you, k we're having fish tonight"

Later that night…

Tenchi finished eating his part of fish then saw Konica sleeping silently and said, "I have a feeling that you'll grow up okay, even though your not gonna have that special treatment or a woman teaching you how to be more lady like, but I'll try to balance it out, I'll make you strong yet settle, I promise, these years will great my little Chihiro," then Tenchi picked her up and put her in this little bed he made for her.


	3. Young,yet powerful

fouryears later…

Little Chihiro turned four and she has already learned firebending for the first year. But of course Chihiro is a little girl so of course she may act a little girly.

"Breathe in, Breathe out" said Tenchi take deep breaths. Something was creeping up on him. "Breathe in, breathe out" continued Tenchi, suddenly something dropped out of the sky and landed on Tenchi.

"Daddy! Look at this flower I found! Isn't it pretty!" said Chihiro showing Tenchi a pandalilly. Tenchi got up brushing himself.

"Nice flower, did you know that this flower is something someone gives to someone else that they really love?" asked Tenchi

"It is?" asked Chihiro, "here daddy! I love you very much," as she gave him the flower and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Aww..." said Tenchi as he took the pandalilly and kissed her on the nose back. Now play along.

"Ok!" said Chihiro then she ran along skipping like a little girly-girly girl, like the one she is.

"Daddy wants me to practice my firebending, maybe I should practice it now!" said Chihiro as she started to breathe in and out. "Ok I have to breathe in and out concentrate and rise with the sun," continued Chihiro, and then suddenly fire came out. "Wow! This is the best fire that every came out of me" suddenly it went out of control and started to spread, "Oh my lord! Dad taught me how to spread it but not how to stop it!"

Chihiro tried her best to stop it, but it just kept getting worse. "Help me! Somebody! I seriously need help!" screamed Chihiro as tears started coming out. Suddenly a random firebender came and took out the fire.

"Your safe now little girl" said the man.

"Thank you!" said Chihiro as she wiped away her tears then she started to run home, but the man grabbed her arm.

"But wait, there's a cost for my service," the man removed his hood, and he was the same idiot that tried to kidnapped her before.

"You, you look very familiar," said Chihiro, "now let go of me!"

The sinister man grabbed her arms and said, "No, now lets go I'm gonna make you the new soldier in the war."

"Not if I could help it," Chihiro kicked the sinister man in the worst part and stomped on his foot, "Ha! Take that!"

"Come back here u brat!" cried the man.

"I didn't go anywhere." Said Chihiro looking at the man as if he was crazy, "but I might now!" she blasted fire at him and ran.

"Dad's never going to believe me with this story," said Chihiro as she ran as fast as she can. Suddenly the sinister man came out of the fire.

"You can't win this fight!" screamed the man as he blasted fire at Chihiro making her fall.

"Actually, I will," said Chihiro she did a Summer Sault and did six fire blasts at him which made him fall hard on his back. "Oh and just to make you stay down…" She did the same thing she did earlier and almost burned that part of the forest and ran.

She got back home and fell next to Tenchi. "So how was your day?" Asked Tenchi.

"Peachy," said Chihiro, "could you carry me back to my room, I can't move my legs"

"Ok hop on" said Tenchi as he gave Chihiro a piggy back to her room.


End file.
